


dream team

by alluringpoehler



Category: Parks and Recreation
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:00:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25198135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alluringpoehler/pseuds/alluringpoehler
Summary: “I am, of course, shocked.”Which, honestly, was an understatement. Just yesterday Chris was trying to process that his well working dream team was dead, and now here they sit hand in hand, with small smiles and a spark in their eyes that he hadn’t seen before.Suddenly, everything seemed to click. Ben and Leslie worked so well together because they weren’t just togetherprofessionallybut alsoromantically.
Relationships: Leslie Knope/Ben Wyatt
Comments: 3
Kudos: 50





	dream team

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to Gracie and Ness for this prompt that is so my brand, it hurts. I love and like you both. <3

“Okay, the dream team is dead.”

Chris hated it. From his point of view, Ben and Leslie worked surprisingly well together. Not only did they create the loving Smallest Park, but they also worked to create the Harvest Festival and man other well functioning Parks activities.

That was something else that was odd. Ben decided to tell Chris that morning that he would be turning all Parks business over to him. Why did Ben want to stop working with Leslie? And why now?

He pushed it aside for now because he had many other important matters at hand, specifically being Tom and Jerry’s remodel on the Parks Department.

***

“I am, of course, shocked.”

Which, honestly, was an understatement. Just yesterday Chris was trying to process that his well working dream team was dead, and now here they sit hand in hand, with small smiles and a spark in their eyes that he hadn’t seen before.

Suddenly, everything seemed to click. Ben and Leslie worked so well together because they weren’t just together  _ professionally  _ but also  _ romantically. _

He thought he knew Pawnee well. Well enough that if there was a scandal, he would see it, but instead here sat his best friend and Pawnee’s best employee telling him differently. There was an ache in Chris’ chest that he couldn’t seem to get rid of because he  _ knew.  _ As much as it would burn him to have to say it and kill any optimism he had left, he had to launch an investigation into their relationship.

If he couldn’t see what was right in front of him this whole time, what else could he have missed?

***

“Was all of this, all the sneaking around, the scandal, losing your job, was it worth it?”

Chris didn’t know what to expect. Not really. He honestly didn’t know what to believe anymore. But without hesitation, he heard Ben reply to him, softer than he was speaking previously.

“Yes. It was. Because I love Leslie. I want to be with her, and I don’t want to hide the way I feel about her anymore. So, yeah, it was worth it, because I’m in love with Leslie Knope.”

Chris stared at Ben with complete awe and promptly broke into tears because finally,  _ finally,  _ he understood. His intelligent, dim-witted, normally-prefers-tall-brunettes best friend took an uncalculated risk, which by the looks of it, worked out  _ somewhat  _ perfectly because even though Ben’s words were by all means touching, someone was still going to be fired. 

***

Chris had been sitting in his booth at JJ’s diner for sometime when he heard the bell ring. He saw Ben walk in and was about to move to greet him until he saw him hand in hand with Leslie. Chris sat back down and shuffled further away so that they wouldn’t see him. Ben and Leslie sat in their normal booth, but unlike all the times when they would all eat together, they sat beside each other.

They shared tentative glances towards one another before Chris saw Leslie mouth a small “screw it” and she curled into Ben’s side. Chris could tell it was tense at first, but he also realized it was because they had never received this luxury before. They had to sneak glances and hold hands in the comfort of their own privacy, where nothing but the two of them mattered.

Now, Chris saw them melt into each other and JJ brought out their food before they ordered and they never once broke from the other’s hold. He would overhear small parts of their conversation every now and then but he could never hear anything as clear as to when Ben and Leslie would break and breathe and whisper small “I love you’s.” 

Chris smiled to himself and wondered how he could have ever missed this in the first place.


End file.
